


Queerplatonic Partners In Crime-fighting

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Cisco Ramon, Arrowverse Polycule, Asexual Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Ronnie Raymond, Ciscait, Cisco Ramon Has ADHD, Cupioromantic Cisco Ramon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a dash of self esteem issues, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Caitlin Snow, Polyamorous Cisco Ramon, Polyamorous Ronnie Raymond, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Canon, Queerplatonic Ciscait, Queerplatonic Negotiations, biromantic Caitlin Snow, call it angst if you want, polycule, snowstorm, snowvibestorm, transgender cisco ramon, vibesnowstorm, vibestorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: “... I have something important to discuss with you, Cisco.”“Uh, sure, alright.” Cisco glanced back like he was checking to see if Ronnie was eavesdropping. Caitlin noted that he hadn’t looked her in the eye yet. “What is it?”“I thought you could read,” she fumbled her hands to the whiteboard.Cisco’s brows knit in confusion. His gaze flickered to it slowly. He only read the first part before his eyes went wide. “Oh—!”She waited for him to go on. “Is… that all you have to say?”“Yeah, p-pretty much.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Ronnie Raymond, Cisco Ramon/Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Past Barry Allen/Ronnie Raymond, Past Hartley Rathaway/Cisco Ramon, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Kudos: 12





	Queerplatonic Partners In Crime-fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish this up during an all-nighter so i might make it more polished once i get some sleep hhhhhhh i would do indents but i'm too braindread rn. anyways have fun babes
> 
> Update nov 18/19 (i stayed up until 6 am writing this): this bitch is now polished! Go wild, folks

“You’re going to talk to him today, right?”

“Hmm.”

Caitlin stared unblinking at the whiteboard in front of her. They were in her lab—well, not really _hers._ It was the shared laboratory for all of Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs, of course. Or _Star Labs,_ as everyone else said. She was only growing used to it since Cisco had excitedly jumped into her excitedly when he first heard the acronym, rambling about how _awesome_ and _badass_ it sounded. 

As if Dr. Wells would give her her own lab.

She was the one who mainly used it, though. Even after hours, she took it for… personal uses; a makeshift library, for example.

The man behind her laughed, then took a step closer. Caitlin flinched when his hands gently squeezed her shoulders, taking the doctor’s attention off the list she was working on. She looked over her shoulder and smiled back at Ronnie, leaning her back into his chest so he could kiss her on the cheek.

“Sorry,” she sighed when he pulled away. “Just… a lot to think about.”

Ronnie put his arms around her, holding her gently, and pressed his cheek into hers from behind. “I know. This is a big deal. But you said you were going to talk to him today, I wanted to make sure you remembered.” 

“How could I forget?” Caitlin drawled, pointing to the whiteboard. “I’ve been agonizing over what to say since everyone went home.” 

At the top held the words, _Queerplatonic Partnership Negotiations_ . Words were set in color-coded bullet points; black to mark for dealbreakers, gray for the undecided, yellow for debates that would probably change as the relationship went on, and pink for _pre-established inside dynamics,_ or as Ronnie said, _“that’s called friendship, Cait.”_

She shook her head. “And since you two got together.”

“I thought it was since he and Hartley broke up?”

“I-I don’t know, okay?” Caitlin snapped, then sighed away the sudden bitterness bubble that rose inside her at the mention of how Hartley Rathaway broke her friend’s heart. “... You’re probably right.”

Ronnie’s lip curved in a concern half-smile. “You don’t _have_ to do it tonight, Cait—”

“If I don’t do it tonight, I’m not going to do it ever.”

“Hey!” Ronnie turned her to face him. His lips were the worried-grin version of puppy-dog-eyes. She was suddenly reminded of how much she adored that smile, of how much she loved him. He was so calming, like if a rainy night with a black coffee and a good book took human form. Of course, Ronnie was more the outgoing type than her. He had this certain ability that Caitlin had been envious of at first. Anywhere he went, he made friends, all with simple manners and schoolboy charm. Caitlin used to hate those type of people, the ones that would stop at nothing to be friends with someone. Ronnie, though, wasn’t as oblivious as other people she’d run into over the years. He was just stubborn as fuck. “It’ll be alright,” he said, breathing it into her lips.

Caitlin let out another pull of air. Her anxious thoughts turned to putty at his reassuring… _everything._ Caitlin didn’t know how the man could be so confident, so adaptive. She was thrown into a spiral if someone sent her an email with a typo, for God’s sake, and yet this guy she’d meet only about a year ago—it somehow felt so much longer than that, and so much shorter at the same time, she could hardly believe he’d proposed only months ago—had the ability to calm her. 

Ronnie lifted her arm to meet his hand and held out his pinkie. “What are we?” 

Caitlin wrapped her pinkie around his. She finally let herself smile, and painted a coy expression. “Fire and ice.”

“That’s right,” Ronnie chuckled to himself, “it might not seem like it, but we go together. Every introvert needs their extrovert, and those guys need an ambivert like him to level ‘em. We, uh—we gravitate towards each other. Always. Whatever happens, you’ll never be alone, Cait. Even if I, like, die or something, I’ll come back. Somehow. You always find a way.”

Caitlin nodded, ignoring the subconscious that screamed, _she’s not alone, she’s not alone, she’s not alone, she’s not alone, she’s not . . ._ it gave Caitlin a feeling like she’d forgotten something—someone?—important. The groggy thought faded once her lips met Ronnie’s.

Ronnie returned his arms to his sides. “Who’s to say he doesn’t feel the same way? You guys have been friends for a bit now.”

“Well, no, we’re… work acquaintances. Being co-workers isn’t the same as friendship, Ronnie—” 

He posed it like a question. “That’s how I met most of my friends?” 

“That’s because you’re _you,”_ Caitlin breathed without thinking. Feeling the way the words soured her tongue, she forced a chuckle. “You’re charming and cheeky, Ronnie Raymond. That’s not the words most people would use to describe _me,_ your solemn, specific, emotionally repressed, dare I say _bitch”_ —she shuddered at the curse—“of a fiancée.” 

He hugged her tightly. “That’s not how he sees you.” 

“... Maybe,” Caitlin saw his thinly veiled concern a mile away, and quietly composed herself. “But nevertheless, we’re not really friends yet. Most of our interactions are through a mutual boyfriend of ours.” 

“I wonder who that is,” Ronnie joked.

She kissed him quickly. “If he says yes,” she shook her head at the improbability of it, “are you sure you’re alright with sharing him?”

Lacing their other fingers, Ronnie smiled softly. “I’m comfortable sharing myself. Why wouldn’t I be if you wanted to, too? We both knew the deal when we got together, after all.”

Caitlin thought back to when she figured out he was like her. It was the first time she really saw him, and all it took was an accident in his speech. 

_She and Ronnie come into work at the same time. He makes polite small talk at her. Caitlin replies curtly each time, as detail-lacking as possible. He doesn’t hear the bitter spark in her voice, so he steers the conversation into off-work plans._

_Looking back, it wasn’t hard to tell he was trying to ask if she was available. “I’m staying in,” she says. “There’s a book I’ve been waiting to read.”_

_He nods. “Which book? I may know the author, heh. My highschool boyfriend Barry’s girlfriend, Iris was_ obsessed, _always used to drag me to meetups with her—”_

_And then, in an instant, he freezes in his tracks. Caitlin draws the most neutral expression she can muster, and looks back at him, her gaze almost bored. Her face does not match the confused jamble that was her thought process, nor the emotional flurry swarming her chest._

_“Go on,” she remembers beckoning. “You were saying what about your old metamour?”_

_His blink is slow as he places the familiar word. “... Yeah. Uh, she’s sort of this big writer nerd . . .”_

_He continues his story with a wide grin. He finishes sloppily when they enter the bigger room, then happily shakes her hand. Caitlin quirks her eyebrow at him._

_“Come on,” he whispers. “Monogamous people don’t care enough to learn our slang.”_

_“While that’s insulting, since no information can be pinpointed to a single person—” Caitlin offers the man a small smile, then a shrug of her shoulders. “... I never_ have _met a mono who uses our vocab, either.”_

_When he asks if she could read her book on another night, he just looks so excited. Caitlin cites that as the reason she accepts the offer; it must have been so long since he met someone like him. And, maybe, it had been a sense of community she longed for, too._

_It was lonely, back then._

_Back here._

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I, um… I just don’t want things to be awkward between the three of us.”

Ronnie pulled away. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. It’ll always be you, me, him. We’re not going anywhere, Cait.”

Caitlin would never admit it, but she let herself hope. “... Thank you, Ronnie.”

He laughed. “It’s no problem, anytime. You know that, right? Do you want me to stay until he gets here?”

“No, no. This is more of a private conversation. You can go home.”

Ronnie awkwardly glanced towards the hallway.

Caitlin bit her lip. “Or you can wait in the—”

“Yeah you’re right I’ll wait in the car.” 

She laughed. God, how could she have become so smitten with him so quickly?

“What’s so funny, y’all?” 

Ronnie turned his head and immediately his face lit up pink. He practically teleported over to him, lightly rapped his shoulder, and pulled him close so he would kiss his much shorter boyfriend. 

Ronnie glanced back and forth between them for a moment too long. “I’ll leave you guys to talk.” They both watched him walk away. Once his shadow disappeared behind his footsteps, they were forced to turn to one another. His face had dimmed into a tense half-frown.

Her boyfriend’s boyfriend casually smiled at her, but his stammer flagged how nervous he was to Caitlin. “Uhm, what— what’s up, Cait?”

Caitlin nodded politely. “... I have something important to discuss with you, Cisco.”

“Uh, sure, alright.” Cisco glanced back like he was checking to see if Ronnie was eavesdropping. Caitlin noted that he hadn’t looked her in the eye yet. “What is it?”

She tilted her head. “I thought you could read,” she tried to joke but it came out too dryly. She gestured her uneasy hands at the whiteboard. 

Cisco’s brows knit in confusion. His gaze flickered to it slowly. He only read the first part before his eyes went wide. _“Oh—!”_

She waited for him to go on, but he didn’t react any further, other than the way he bit the inside of his cheeks. “Is… that all you have to say?”

Cisco rapidly blinked. “Yeah, p-pretty much.”

Caitlin scoffed and grabbed him by the shoulders. She walked her co-worker deeper into the private lab and pushed him down on a seat.

His mouth fell agape. “So, uh. Queerplatonic negotiations, huh?”

“Oh, so you can read,” she gulped the words right after they fell out. _Jesus, Caitlin, you really need to stop trying to be funny._ “Yup. Want anything to drink?”

“Got any grape soda?”

 _Of course I do,_ her thoughts chided softly, _I know it’s your favorite._

She walked over and opened the secret mini-fridge under her desk. Ronnie had found Cisco lounging it inside after hours, once they’d gotten back from the trip where Ronnie proposed. Cisco had frozen in his tracks, but Ronnie was never one to turn down an opportunity to get on someone’s good side; he helped Cisco hide it in the lab. If Caitlin had to pinpoint where exactly Cisco started liking Ronnie, that would have to be it. Upon hearing the gossip about Hartley and his recent breakup, a previously reluctant Caitlin Snow decided to conceal it behind stacks of books because that cheating bastard kept stealing her homemade lunches. Now the three used it for whatever they could sneak in. It was thrilling, really; Caitlin had never been one to bend the rules. It may not be the most _metal_ of crimes, but what was she supposed to do? Become a cryomaniac supervillain? Like that would ever happen! For now, she liked testing what she could get away with. 

After all, it made Hartley pissed, and after what he did to Cisco . . . Caitlin pretended not to notice how hard her hands gripped the can.

The coffeemaker beeped at her. She grabbed the mug and with Cisco’s soda in her other hand, Caitlin fell back into her seat. Cisco still stared forward, at nothing in particular. He didn’t even comment on the soda Caitlin set down for him, or comment on the black coffee she held.

The question laid fat in the air. Caitlin ignored her growing anxiety, deciding to be frank. “So, what do you think?”

Suddenly, Cisco shook his head in disbelief. “Uh, about queerplatonic...ness?”

“About being queerplatonic partners, yeah. That’s what I’m proposing.”

“Did, um... did Ronnie put you up to this?” 

_Why would he say that? Oh, god, this was a mistake, wasn’t it?_ It was a miracle she was even with someone as great as Ronnie, but of course she had to push her luck and ask for more! She was—she was a _whore,_ just like her mother said, she was— shit, this was bad. _Darn it, you ruin everything, don’t you?_ _This is what happens when you let your emotions cloud your judgement—_

“‘Cause, like, y-you don’t have to, I-I know it can be hard to say no to him, but, uh, since you d-don’t like me like that, it’s—it’s really, like, um… uh, i-it’s fine, y’know?” His disheartened gaze lingered on the ground.

Caitlin quickly swallowed the hurt that nearly suffocated her. This wasn’t about her. This was about Cisco’s own delicate sense of self. After how things ended with Hartley, Caitlin supposed Cisco had reason to doubt her true feelings for him.

Caitlin reached over and popped open his soda can, handing it out to him. Cisco took it after a moment of confused hesitation and began sipping. She readjusted herself on the chair, and took a silent drink of her coffee as she weighed her options.

 _“Hartley…_ is a cheating dick,” she finally said. “Contrary to popular belief, I like to think of myself as more of a polyam bitch than the former. My feelings for you are real, Cisco, and I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. You’re welcome to decline my offer and continue on as only Ronnie’s partner, though I would prefer if we discussed it first.”

Cisco was quiet for a long moment. “... W-what type of feelings?”

“... The non-romantic, but non-platonic kind. A queerplatonic crush.”

“A plush?”

“Yeah.”

“S-so, basically—basically, I-I know you’re biromantic ace, so, just to make sure, you’re not, like, _romantic_ in love with me?”

“Not the way Ronnie is, that’s for sure.” Caitlin shook her head, scolding herself for making light of the situation again, but this time, Cisco smiled back at her.

“... Yeah, th-that’s not the way I feel about you, either. I, uh... got a plush on you, too, Cait.”

Caitlin suddenly flushed in surprise. Cisco laughed at her when he noticed the abrupt shrug of her shoulders. “It’s not exactly the same way I like Ronnie. I mean, this man is a _whole_ aro,” he gestured to himself and then his shirt, which had the cupioromantic flag on the chest, “so I don’t get that anyways. But his is more a cheap rom-com. Yours is… alterous. Yeah, that’s it.” 

After a moment of staring at him, Caitlin returned her expression to normal. “Uh, yes, that’s— good.” She took a long drag of her coffee. She didn’t like how she allowed the already awkward atmosphere to turn weird, but she didn’t know what else to say. She needed a moment to search for the mental list she jotted down, but for the moment, it painfully escaped her.

“... So, like, if we _were,”_ Cisco broke the silence, “we could still… like, date around, right?”

“I mean, yeah. I don’t want to break up with Ronnie—” 

“Me neither.”

Caitlin smiled. “Good,” she breathed. “So, we’ll still share a boyfriend, right?” 

“Right,” he agreed. “What about other people, y’know, outside the throuple?”

“Oh, well, if the desire arises, then I fully consent to you having other datemates. I hope you would do the same for me.”

Cisco gave a rapid nod, then all of a sudden, stared down at the floor again. Caitlin took note of how he was rubbing his palms together like they were sticks on rocks. This wasn’t an unusual tic of his—ADHD is a bitch—but this time was especially quickened, which gave her reason to believe that his mood suddenly shifted. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds all good.” His voice was no more than a slight over the faint sound of Ronnie’s car still growling in the parking lot. “Just… _tell me_ when you have other partners. I’d really appreciate it.”

Caitlin thought back to Ronnie for a moment, and tried to paint his usual smirk on her lips. “Well, it wouldn’t be polyamory if you didn’t know about them, right?” She put the hopefulness in a box inside her, and put it away for now. “Anyways, we have a few more criteria before our queerplatonic partnership is official.”

“So formal!” Cisco joked, and nervously licked his lips before clearing his throat. “Uhm, like what?” 

Caitlin inhaled. “Kids. Want them?” 

“I—” Cisco’s eyes shot open. “... Yeah. I guess I do, eventually.” 

Caitlin frowned. “With Ronnie?”

Cisco’s face went blank. “Uh, no. Is that bad? Sorry. Getting prego would make me dysphoric as hell. And I also can’t get preg ‘cause I had the surgery a while back. I-I just mean that I want to be a foster parent. When I’m, like, 50.” 

“If you live that long.”

Cisco burst out laughing. “Morbid! Are you planning my death, Cait?” 

“No, I’m—I’m simply stating that, systically—” 

“Ms. Snow spitting pure facts!” 

“I didn’t even get to the facts, yet, Cisco—” 

“Next!” 

Caitlin scoffed, a fond edge twinging her tone. “Fine, you win this time, Francisco Ramon. It’s good you want to be a foster parent in old age— Ronnie and I don’t want kids, either biologically or fostered, but we wouldn’t be opposed to mentoring your children as pseudo uncle and aunt, if you want. If this relationship lasts, that is.” 

“Y’know, you’re really a glass half-empty type of gal, have you noticed that?” 

“It’s statistics, Cisco. Most relationships fail.” 

“Don’t you _want_ this to last?” 

Caitlin blinked slowly. “O-of course. I’m sorry, I guess the situation hasn’t really dawned on my emotional state yet.” 

“How long does it usually take your ‘emotional state’ to catch up?”

“Well, I’ve been suppressing feelings since I was about eight, so it’s unfortunately second nature. I should probably get therapy.” 

“Yeah. It’s always the goody-two-shoes who get drunk on power. You’re totally gonna end up with a badass alter ego.” 

“Shut up.” 

Cisco patted his knees in a laughing fit. “Alright, I’d be down with Ronnie and you mentoring my future foster kids. What else, doc?”

“Well, the intimacy level of our relationship. What are the, ah... _physical_ boundaries you’d like to set?”

Cisco sputtered. “Ph-physical?” 

“Yes,” Caitlin droned on, battling her own blush. “For example, some queerplatonic relationships involve kissing and/or sex. I’m not comfortable having sex, with you or anyone else for that matter. What’s your opinion?” 

Cisco’s breathing hitched. “Yeah, uh, I don’t really... want to have sex with you, either. I mean— I’m not saying you’re not hot, Cait, but, like—” 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Cisco. Feeling uncomfortable about it is reason enough.” She smiled at him. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” His breathing leveled again. “Thanks.” 

“You’ve nothing to thank me for. What about kissing?” 

“I’m… not down with, like, mouth-to-mouth with you, but, uh, cheek kisses would be fine with me, if that’s okay with you—” 

Caitlin swallowed the last of her coffee. “It is.”

Cisco nodded, “Great. What about stuff that isn’t sexual? Like, uh, cuddling or hand holding or putting arms around arms or stuff like that. How do you feel about those?” His eyes flicked to the floor anxiously. Caitlin reached over and put her hands on his. His leg rapidly bounced at her touch. 

“I’d like that.” 

Cisco happily wrung his hands. “Then, deal!” he grinned. Caitlin shook her head and giggled anxiously at his excitement. How could the nerd make such serious, gut-clenching conversations into something freeing and fun? It was a trait Caitlin admired, and she knew she wouldn’t stop loving it. Cisco smiled again. 

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to read the other as quickly as possible. Caitlin hastily returned to her list, only to realize that there was no more to it. “Shoot,” she breathed out.

“W-what?”

“Oh, I just, uh… I’m out of criteria.”

After a moment, Cisco smirked, curiously. “Really? I didn’t think you _could_ run out of lists.”

“So you’re joshing me for being efficient?” 

_“‘Joshing?’”_

“Shut it—” 

“No, seriously, I’d love to learn how joshing became apart of your fancy shmancy vocab, Cait, really, like, I _neeeeeeed_ to hear this, like need times infinity—” 

“Who do you think I learned it from?” Rolling her eyes, Caitlin got on her feet, her mug in tow between her hands. After placing it neatly beside its maker, she snatched Cisco’s now empty soda and dropped it in the nearby trash. “Speaking of which, he’s waiting for us. We better get going.” 

Cisco agreed, smoothing his jeans as he stood up. Caitlin led him out of the smaller lab. She heard him mumble, _“a lab within a lab, double lab power; this would make a great secret base,”_ and adoringly huffed to herself. As they reached the turn of the hallway, Cisco stopped in her tracks. Caitlin turned around to ask him what was wrong, finding her new partner holding out his arm. It took her a second to understand, but when she did, she put her hand around his, and they continued walking in the first comfortable silence of the night.

“Soooooo...” Ronnie was cooing when they climbed onto their seats; Caitlin in the passenger, Cisco in the back, where he had all the room he needed to stim. Caitlin bit her lip. She felt pleasantly numb inside, like something warm had cozied up in her chest. She knew that it hadn’t quite _hit_ yet—the fact that Cisco loved her the same way she loved him—but that didn’t mean she wasn’t appreciative. She could imagine it now; at home, she’d be curling up ready for bed, and realization would smack her so hard that she squealed to herself. 

_God, my neighbors must hate me._

“... How did it go?” Ronnie asked. 

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a knowing glance. “Total drag,” Cisco shook his head. “Just terrible.”

“I agree,” Caitlin nodded. “An utter waste of time and resources.”

“Yes, many’a resources were drained during this 10 minute talk. Sadly, it ended with the lab blowing up.” He gestured vaguely. “As you can see from all the remains everywhere.”

“It escalated quickly, didn’t it?” 

“Quite!” Cisco’s voice turned so hyper-femine that Caitlin had to groan. 

“I do _not_ sound like that.”

Ronnie let out a loud laugh. Both Cisco and Caitlin looked at him with a relaxed gaze and matching soft smile. 

“I can see that!” He exclaimed. “But, but, you’re, uh . . . ?” 

“Yeah,” Cisco confirmed. He took Caitlin’s hand again. “We are.”

Caitlin explained, and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. She looked back at Ronnie. “Cisco and I are queerplatonic partners. Officially.” 

Ronnie’s grin was bigger than Caitlin could have imagined it. In a flash, he was gently kissing Cisco, mumbling sweet nothings to the other man’s lips. Cisco melted under him and could barely stop smiling himself. “I love you,” Ronnie told him. 

“I love you, too.” Cisco whispered right back. 

Ronnie turned back to Caitlin and swiftly pulled her into him. Caitlin felt the loving sensation of his palms on her cheekbones as she leaned their chins against each other and kissed their boyfriend for what she wanted to be forever. She could almost hear wedding bells in her head but dismissed it. They drew back finally, smiling at one another right after. 

Caitlin settled back into her seat with a giggle. She watched as the scenery swept past them. 

She knew in her heart that it would always be him, her, and him. She couldn’t believe that she actually dared herself to hope for that, but she found herself quietly embracing it. She breathed happily as she laced together the fingers of the hand Ronnie had on Cisco’s palm. They were going to last.

Weren’t they?

_The worlds were expelled, and Earth-Prime burst into life, universe after universe following it. The nothingness suddenly exploded into_ everything; _all life, all love, anywhere, everywhere, expanding and stretching out across the stars. The worlds lit up as their growth flew into super-speed, neverending changes zipping through the air. It took millions of years for humankind to form again, but to the spectre it felt like mere seconds before he was drowned back to Earth. In his grand plan, the one he doesn't remember making anymore... he changed tragic endings, injustice, the deaths, the pain. So much pain. Why did there have to be so much hurt in the world? Couldn’t the one in charge cut them some slack? Well, he was in charge now. Oliver watched as Eddie Thawne was rushed to the hospital after being shot, expected to make a full recovery; he fell in love with Felicity Smoak and listened as she gushed about Black Siren; he waited patiently as Sara Lance walked off the Waverider, Ava Sharpe’s hand in hers, to kiss his wife before she kissed him; he helped Lena Luthor and Iris West-Allen with the calendar that brimmed with date schedules; when Batwoman agonized over how to come out as polyam to the ex she still loved, Oliver was there to keep her focused on the job; he congratulated Caitlin Snow on the 6th wedding anniversary she shared with her husband, Ronnie Raymond, and together they smiled as Ronnie slow-danced with Cisco Ramon. He brought all of his loved ones on one planet,_ one _place to call home._

_After all, they were always good at sharing._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways check out more arrowverse polycule content in my other fics. You don't gotta but like, you should, y'know. do it for the gay


End file.
